Wants
by lady-warrioress
Summary: What exactly did she want? It wasn't that hard to figure out. Starscream x Blackarachnia. DON'T KILL ME! rated T for some mature themes


Starscream was unceremoniously thrown out of the control room and hit the metal floor with a clang. A short time later Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Blackarachnia scurried out as Megatron shouted threats at all of them. "And if I hear anymore about it you'll all get the same treatment I gave Starscream!" he shouted after them as the door slammed shut behind their fleeing figures.

The other three Decepticons, who still had their limbs attached, watched as Starscream slowly hauled himself into a sitting position on the floor and nursed his broken arm. He had only given his opinion. Megatron didn't have any right to do this to him. Feeling all optics on him, he looked up and glared at the others. "What are you staring at?" he demanded.

Lugnut was the first to speak. "Why did you say such a thing to our glorious leader?" he demanded.

Blitzwing, his face currently sporting his Icy personality spoke in a less obnoxious tone. "It vas a foolish zing to do," he agreed, nodding slowly. "You know zat Megatron has been in a testy mood lately because ve have no been able to find ze Allspark."

"I don't care," Starscream shot back, frowning. "What else was I supposed to say?"

"You could have kept your big mouth shut," Blackarachnia added. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "When Megatron asks questions he doesn't really expect answers.."

Stascream glared at the window, noticing she was keeping her distance from Lugnut and Blitzwing. He'd noticed she did that a lot and wondered why. Aside from the obvious, it seemed a little odd.

He glared at her. "Ah, what do you know about it?" he demanded.

"Enough," she said and that was it. She looked away then and seemed to distance herself from the others even more. By pulling herself out of the conversation before she attracted too much attention.

Lugnut was still ranting and hadn't noticed that she'd spoken. "Megatron never does anything wrong! He's too glorious to make mistakes. You shall see it! In the end is shall be just as he predicted!"

By then Blitzwing had had enough. His face changed to his hotheaded personality and turned on the bigger bot. _"_**Vill you just shut up already**?!" he shouted. "**You are only making ze situation vorse! Now be quite before I pound you into sheet metal!"**

"I shall never stop proclaiming the greatness of our glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut shot back, pointing his arm at the ceiling. "For the Autobots will look upon him and know that they cannot defeat the great Megatron!"

Blitzwing gave Lugnut a shove.Though he didn't really care about Starscreams feelings he didn't want them to get into a fight, not when they were outside the control room and Megatron could surely hear everything going on. "**Move, you waste of metal!" **he shouted, shoving him along.

Lugnut protested the whole time he was pushed down the hall and away from Starscream. When all you could hear of his voice was an echo Starscream looked up again, noticing that Blackarachnia was the only one who hadn't let. She was still standing in the same position except now she was looking at him. "Well?" he demanded, in bad temper.

"Well what?' she asked.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

She unfolded her arms and pushed herself away from the wall. "Yeah," she said, walking over to him and grabbing his arm. "Let me take you to the repair bay so you can get your damage fixed."

He yanked his arm away from her grasp. "I don't need your help," he said, trying to get up. "I can get there myself." he tried taking a step and fell.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "_Sure_ you can," she said then grabbed his arm again and pulled it over her shoulders. "I'm not doing this to be helpful," she added, forcing him to stand and walking him down the hall. 'There's something I want to talk to you about. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

He looked at her curiously, though he tried not to appear that way. "Oh really?" he asked. "What would that be?"

She refused to explain until they were in the repair bay and only after she had him seated on the table and picked up the tools did she tell him what this was about. "Why did you speak out when you knew Megatron would do this to you?' she asked him. "If you had said nothing you'd still be in one piece." she walked over to him and grabbed his arm, beginning to work on the damage to it which wasn't as bad as it first seemed.

He sniffed, watching her with disgust. This would be the only time he'd allow her to get this close to him. "Because Megatron needed to hear the trueth," he told her. "and why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," she said, not looking up from the repairs. "I just used that as an excuse to keep you from trying to blow me off."

"And why would you want to do a thing like that?" he wanted to know.

She looked at him as if it was obvious. "You want the truth," she asked him. "You're about the only other Decepticon I consider sane on this entire ship. The others are either kissing up to the big boss or they are too crazy to get close too."

He knew who she was refering to. "So that leaves me," he said and made a face. "I'm flattered but-"

She looked at him closely, reading his expression as easily as reading map print outs. "But what?" she wanted to know.

"Something doesn't seem right here," he told her. "You've never shown interest in me before so it makes me wonder." and now he looked right at her. "Just what _exactly_ do you want?"

She sighed and straightened up, moving away from him so she could pace. "I thought it was obvious," she told him. "I've been watching you. I've seen how things are for you and even compared it with my own life." she folded her arms. "We're similar in some ways and seem to be having much of the same problem."

He looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about," he told her.

"But I think you do," she said turning and leaning forward. "I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." she reached out a hand and grabbed his chin, making him look her in the optics. "We both want something we can't have and will do anything to get it, no matter who gets hurt along the way. Plus we';re both lonely. I can see that as clear as day. It's hard for me being the only female and it's hard for you to be the way you are and keep the rank you have." she smirked. " Neither of us have any friends here. We'd be perfect for each other. We could make a good team, you and I."

_Somehow I get the feeling it's more than that..._

Their optics met and they held each others gaze. Her fingers were still under his chin, forcing him to stay staring at her. He lifted his hand and grasped her hand with it but did not make her remove hers from where it was. For now she could keep it as it was. He could make out more than desperation in her optics, there was something more... something he didn't like at all. Hunger.

He yanked her hand away and stood, keeping his grip on it and forcing her to walk backward as he walked forward. She kept her gaze on him and he held it, his optics dimmer and intimidating. She could play her little games all she wanted but he wasn't going to give into her or her wants. He wouldn't be her pawn. Teaming up with her was the last thing he wanted to do. Nor did he plan on satisfying that look of hunger she'd given him. She wanted more than to team up with him, a lot more.

He backed her into the wall and held her there, one hand on her shoulder the other still grasping her hand only keeping out of vicinity of his face. He was going to lay down the law and she was going to listen. "You can't manipulate me that easily," he told her, his features hard. "I've been playing this game much longer than you have. I know how it works."

She smirked at him, not in the least bit intimidated by his words or his stare. "Then what are you afraid of?" she asked.

"I am _not_ afraid!" he protested.

"Then why," she said, raising her arm and resting it on his chest. "Are you hesitating?"

He was silent for a moment then said. "I'm just being cautious," he answered. 'I've been through enough already to learn that such tactics don't always work to my benefit. If you have any tactics.. or would you rather just get what you want and be done with it? What exactly do you want?"

Her hand moved up his chest and to his shoulder then slowly snaked its way behind his neck. She pulled his face in close, her voice low as if she was sharing a secret. "Let me decide what's beneficial," she said in a low voice. "Like you I will stoop to any means to get what I want. " she smiled, her fangs showing. "Even if my prey is unwilling."

He glared at her, sickened by her words. He let her hand and shoulder go and reached up, wrenching her hand off his neck. He turned from her. He had had enough. "I do not do things that way-" he began but her arms encircled his waist and cut him off. He felt her weight on his back, her body pressed against his. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You might not," her voice whispered into his audio receptors. "But I do. We can do this even if we don't like each other. In fact nobody ever said you had to like somebody you team up with. In fact... if you don't like it at all we can just pretend it never happened."

He reached down and pried her arms loose, turning around and holding them downward, as he let her know a few things. "If you're going to try to gain my cooperation by that then let me tell you this, I am not interested."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

He moved toward her, his hands still holding hers away from him, until her back was facing the wall again. "Really," he snarled.

She sighed and seemed to give up. "Fine," she said. "We'll do it _your _way."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and let her go. She rubbed her wrists for a moment then said. "I still think you are afraid."

"What do I have to be afraid of?" he asked her.

She put her hand on his chest again and moved it up and down suggestively "That you might discover something you never thought you would." she replied. "That you might even like it." she smiled again. 'Think about it for a moment."

He didn't appreciate her touch or the feeling it gave him but he was willing to try anything if only to get her to stop. He stopped and thought about it for a moment. He probably might not like it but maybe it wouldn't hurt, providing she didn't dwell on it or think it meant anything. It wasn't like he didn't have any experience in this matter. "Fine," he said, taking her other hand before it decided to do something else to him. "I'm willing to give it a try."

His answer made her smile inwardly. She was making progress. "Oh," she said, smirking. "So you want to play with the spider now?" her hand snaked up his chest again and behind his neck. She pulled him in, feeling his resistance. "Be careful. Widows are known to kill their mates after they're through with them."

He smiled at her, his face gaining that evil mischievous expression she was familiar with. He seemed to be getting in on it now. "We'll see about that."

She slipped her other hand out of his and slid it below his waste area before stopping. She pulled his face close to hers again. "That we will." she said before her mouth covered his, blocking off any other words he might have said.

His arms moved up and encircled her waist, she in kind raised her legs and circled his waist with them. She pressed the kiss, feeling his defensive walls beginning to crumble as he gave into desire. Sure the two never really got along but they were one and the same in what they said and did only using others words. With what they'd been through they both wanted and needed this. And just as she had guessed, he didn't resist her for very long. His lips parted and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth she in kind allowed him to do the same. Finally he moved from her mouth to her neck and she let out a moan of pleasure before realizing that he'd somehow gained the upper hand in this but by then she was powerless to resist.

"Just remember," she heard him whisper into her audio receptors. "You started this but I shall be the one to finish."

Before she could even give him and answer their mouths met again and she realized it no longer mattered. Either way she was getting exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Sometime later Blitzwing was coming down the hallway when he heard the noise coming from the repair bay and stared at the closed door, wondering what was going on. He had never heard such a sound from there before and wondered just what exactly was going on in there. _It sounds like somebody is getting more than just repairs done on zem... _After a moment, curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the door and pressed the button that opened it. The door opened with a whoosh and he peeked his head inside.

The room was too dark to see anything so he flicked on the switch and the room lit up with the glow from the iridescent lights above his head. He still heard the noise but didn't see what was causing it, though it seemed to be coming from the behind the examining table. He stepped into the room and peaked around the table. What he saw make his eyes grow wide and his face changed to Hothead.

**"Holy AllSpark! Vat do you zink you're doing?!" **he exclaimed.

Starscream and Blackarachnia who had been engaged in an act of intercourse, looked up at Blitzwing. By the looks on their faces he could tell that he'd caught them doing something they shouldn't be. Blitzwings face changed to Random. "Ooo! _**Vhat do ve have here?" **_

"It isn't what it looks like!" Starscream exclaimed, his face turning red.

"_**Sure it isn't**_," Blitzwing said, leaning on the table, grinning insanely. "_**Mind if I join**_?"

Blackarachnia's face also flared red and immediately shoved Starscream away from her. it was bad enough they were caught in the act she didn't need Blitzwing trying to make it a threesome "Not in your dreams," she said, getting up. She looked down at Starscream. "I'll see you later." then stepped out of the room.

He watched her go and put out his hand as if to call her back but changed his mind. What would that look like to Blitzwing, especially when he was in random mode. He let his hand drop and glared over at the triple changer. He had been hoping that nobody would ever find out but having being caught in the act it embarressed him, especially by the way Blitzwing was acting. "What _are _you looking at?" he demanded.

"_**Nothing**_," Blitzwing said, grinning. "_**I just didn't zink you vere into spiders**_." he leaned forward and draped his arm over the seekers shoulders. "_**So, vat exactly vere you and ze little halfling doing, as if it vasn't obvious**_?" he wanted to know. "_**More importantly; is she any good**_?"

Starscream, glared at him, not wanting to get into this. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?" he asked, shoving his arm away. He quickly left the room before Blitzwing could bother him anymore but then a thought came to him and he turned around and ordered. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"_**Not even Megatron**_?" Blitzwing asked.

"_Especially_ not Megatron!" he shouted. "He _doesn't _need to know about this."

Blitzwings face changed to his icy personality. "All right," he agreed. "I von't tell anyone."

The seeker was relieved. "Good," he said and turned to go.

As he stepped into the hall he heard the triple changer chanting behind him. "_**Starscream and Blackarachnia up in a tree K-I-S-SING..**_" He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought...

When he was sure Blitzwing hadn't followed him he stopped and thought about Blitzwings question.

Was she any good? He smiled. Yes, yes she was. _More than he'll ever know... and maybe, just may, I'll take her up on her other offer. _He continued on his way, letting his encounter linger a bit longer. _I wonder if she would be willing to try that again sometime?_

_A/N_

_This fic has no affiliation with the other fic I'm working on. This is just a one shot that I wrote out of boredom. and I didn't get into detail because... I hate lemons. All ya get is a semi-lemon slice XD oh man I'm such a idiot. Don't hate me. It was just a drabble in a sense anyway so don't ask me to write any other chapters if you liked it.._

_Ugh. I'm blushing like mad here. _


End file.
